Interval 06 - Deterioration - Approach
'''Interval 06 - Deterioration - Apporach, '''It is the third and final part of the Interval 06 as Becket finally makes it to the train location, where it takes him to the Still Island. However, It is guarded by even more Replica than before. They chase Becket from the Train to another facility that leads into a deeper location before reaching the Abandon Nuclear Reactor which houses the Psychoic Amplifier that concludes a key to destroy Alma. Keegan begins to go insane due to the psychic influence of Alma. This level features Replica Troopers, Replica Heavy Troopers, Replica Heavy Armor, Replica Elites, Replica Sniper and Replica Assassins making it one of the most hardest parts of any previous interval that the character have fought before. Walkthrough Intel: 7 Reflex Injector: 1 New Weapon: None QTE Encounters: 3 To the cargo train Welcome to the 13th mission of the game, you are close to the goal now. If you need supplies due to the last mission, after you regain control, drop to the floor carefully and go to the crate with ammo and an Armor vest. Don't miss the Hammerhead sitting there, as far as I know, it gives you up to 250 rounds of ammo, which is really a big pick-up, that doesn't mean you can use the Hammerhead like a machine gun, this is the only Hammerhead pick-up you will find in this mission, so use it wisely. Keep going you will find the big cargo tunnel which is severely damaged, the catwalk will break but you won't fall, pass that catwalk and keep going until you see a lot of boxes that will you need to jump down. Don't go down yet, follow the lower catwalk just above the boxes, go left and get down the ladder, at the end of the catwalk you will find a Laser, a frag and shock grenade, and two proximity mines. If you are running low on these, get them, because there will be a hard battle awaitng, you will need all the gear you can find. Pick up the Laser if you dropped it in the last mission, it may save your life. Return to the catwalk and carefully drop from box to box, or you will take fall damage. In the next corridor, you will see a Replica casket opens in front of you, foreshadowing the enemies are coming. Indeed in the next room, four Deformed Replicas will come out and start to shoot at you, they may be vulnerable compared to the Replica Elite, but they are suprisingly accurate with their assault rifle, so take these guys out with caution. With Slow-Mo and Hammerhead, beating them back should not be a problem, they will take just one to four flechettes before going down. If you are low on medical supplies or even health, try not to get wounded, or the next part is just as difficult as the last mission without Elite Powered Armor. Collect grenades, Medical Injectors that you won't need to use Medkit. Also, Medkits are rare in this mission, so stay on your toes, the game will be a lot less lenient for making mistakes. In the corridor with the casket opens right in front of you, the 65th piece of intel “Replica Brochure 1” under “Replica Forces” (M13I1) is sitting right in front of the casket. While you approach the tram, look down and you will see the 66th piece of intel “STS guidelines” under “Armacham” (M13I2) is sitting on the ground between the platform and the tram itself. On the tram, get the Armor vest and Medkit, once you are ready, operate the tram control and the ride begins. Hold them off Now comes the hard part of the game, this is one of the most difficult part of the F.E.A.R. 2 actually. But there are several ways to swing the situation back to your favor, if you have the sniper rifle and with 15+ ammunition, you can try this method. While you hear the Replica transmission, they are using another tram to get to you, go to the forward car (you are now at the rear car), go to the where control panel is, there is a big crate near it and this is the best cover I can find. Here, no one can hit you from behind or from the left side, everyone will come from the right or front. You are start sniping once the Replica Elites, Deformed Replicas and Heavy Replica Troopers arrives. A sweet timing to snipe is while they are jumping to your tram, they will be completely vulnerable while they do this. If you kill the enemies quickly, which is possible with Slow-Mo and sniper rifle, you can deal with them one-by-one, you don't even need to worry about grenade or being flanked. But if you do getting flanked and you have to reload both sniper rifle and Slow-Mo, use proximity mine agressively to defend yourself, and take out the Hammerhead to finish anyone that get to the tram. If you are too slow, they will attempt to flush you out, and once you are out of that cover, you will be hit from every direction, while in most cases, game over. Reload the weapon frequently will help with this issue, while you don't see anyone around, don't wait, reload your guns. Slow-Mo should be used tactically as well, only activate it while you are ready to kill. You will have to deal with a lot of enemies, at least ten, but you are not done yet. Once you hear the "Obstruction detected" be ready fight another wave of the Replica forces, now the tram will be above you, the enemies will come from two directions, they will either rappel down or come from the rear car. Kill the ones that providing the cover fire first, that you will be safer to kill the Replica Elites that tries to rappel down, also, switch to Hammerhead if you have to. Watch the passage to rear car as well, more of the Replica Elite, Deformed Replica and Heavy Replica Troopers will emerge from that point. If you cannot handle the fight from both sides, let the enemy rappel down, deal with the enemies from the rear car first. But be careful, some of them will toss grenade if they get close. If you run out of sniper rifle ammo, pick up the assault rifle. This part is doable with it, although it is very difficult because the enemies have the advantage. After you killed about ten more, the forward car is no longer safe, the tram will be crushed in a few moment, so you better be ready to move. While you hear "Evacuate forward car" don't take this as a joke, leave the forward car ASAP, use Laser on the Deformed Replica that is shooting at you that you won't need to aim precisely. After you climb to the enemy tram, prepare the Laser, Type-12 or anything for close combat, you will have to fight agressively and kill the enemies at the rear car as soon as possible. You better do this in one Slow-Mo use, use gadgets like proximity mine to help you. There should be two Deformed Replicas and two Heavy Replica Troopers. The enemies will come from the forward car also, so once you are done, seek cover immediately and beat them down. One good spot to camp is the area you find two proximity mines, hide behind that box and no one can ambush you, also this spot is sweet for planting mines. Once you do all that and still alive, the rear car is no longer safe, the coupling device is damaged, you have to go to the forward car to get the system control fixed. You have a tiny window to collect supplies, but do it fast, this part has a hidden timer that if you take too long, the tram will be destoryed and you die. Evacuate rear car quickly and go to the control panel at the forward car, activate it and the cutscene will take over. Congrats! You have survived one of the toughest firefight in game. Follow Sgt. Keegan After the tram crashed, you will see Sgt. Keegan walking away from you, time to follow him. You need to advance with caution because this area is swarmed with Replica Assassins. Always be ready for them after you hear the electrical sound or see something moving. Hammerhead, Laser and Assault Rifle are capable of killing them. If you still have Type-12, you can use it now. You will see Sgt. Keegan wandering twice, after he does for the second time, go up the ladder and the 67th piece of intel “Transfer Notice” under “Alma Wade” (M13I3) sitting to your right. After you reach the area with a ladder go down and there are pipes, down the ladder and you will find the 68th piece of the intel “Replica Brochure 2” under “Replica Forces” (M13I4) climb up and go right, find the airduct to the left side of the catwalk, at the end of the airduct, you will find more Medkit and grenades, but also one more Replica Assassin tries to sneak up on you, kick its mechanical ass to show that it was wrong. Return to the catwalk and you will be back on track. The route is very straightforward here so I don't need to give you too much tip, just follow Sgt. Keegan than you won't get lost, kill any Replica Assassins that try to get in your way. Before the large lift area, you will find the only Type-12 pick-up in the entire game, don't miss it if you want to use that badboy more. In this room, you will find the 69th piece of intel “Project roster” under “Armacham” (M13I5) just past the crate containing the Type-12. Go to the lift area with caution, first, see that Laser sitting far away from you? Go down and activate the lift, don't ride the lift but instead go to where Laser is, collect everying you need, go upstairs and if you have spare mine, plant it at the edge of the lift to your front. ready you Hammerhead or Laser, because there are five Replica Assassins coming from different location, if you take the lift, they will ambush or even group-rape you, which can cause a nasty death. but if you pull back to the catwalk, no one can hit you from behind. Just pay attention to the moving silhouette, that means the assassin is ready and eager to kick your ass. Don't give them a chance to harm you, three wipes and you are done. After they are dealt with, go right first, at the end, climb the ladder and find the twelfth Reflex Injector, but watch for ambushing Replica Assassins (Yeah, they are always watching), they don't like you taking the goodies away, so be ready to halt their aggression. I found that Hammerhead and Laser are very effective against these enemies, but if you want to use Type-12, go ahead, there is not much chance you can use it anyway. Go left side, and climb down the ladder, you should see there is a intel lying at the lower area right now, this is the 70th one “Replica Brochure 3” under “Replica Forces” (M13I6) thankfully, no enemies here. Another Replica Assassin will appear after you reach the next lift, take it and move carefully that you won't fall to your death. You see Sgt. Keegan go into the light, there will be four more assassins until you reach the "light" area. The Watchers Keegan seems not like you following him, and he will push you back, after that, he simply disappeared. Keep going but you will have to watch out for the last Replica Assassin that appears behind you. After you reach the big gate that need to be opened, look down, the 71st piece of intel “Replica Brochure 4” under “Replica Forces” (M13I7) is below the stairs, you are done for the collection for this mission, now focus on the combat. Get the sniper rifle first, dump it with assault rifle if you want, we will get that later. After you are ready, operate the manuel door override and the gate will open, prepare yourself for some hard fight, two Replica Snipers will appear in no time. I suggest you use the override panel as cover (or aggressively use the boxes in front of you) and don't forget about Slow-Mo! There will be one to the high-left on the catwalk, another one at the high-right, hiding behind boxes, use extreme caution because two hits you are dead. The third one will appear near the hanging cargo, he will run through the catwalk so look for his silhouette, or his red targeting laser as sometimes he will be a camper rather than runner. Don't try to kill the sniper if the red laser is pointing at you, unless you have no other choice. Seek cover and use Slow-Mo, without it you will not kill the bastard without getting critically wounded. After the third sniper is done, watch the left side, the fourth sniper will appear near the crane operating cabin, he will also running at the carwalk or hiding behind the crate. After he is dead, you are free to collect supplies, now the tram is offline, you have to move the obstruction in order to get the tram working again. See the area with a Medkit and Armor Vest? Jump over the railing and get to it, heal up because there will be more snipers on their way. As soon as you approach the crate with sniper rifle, the fifth sniper will be in front of you, so does the sixth. If you wait at the crate, the seventh and the eighth sniper will go up and running into your sight as well. Otherwise, they are at the lower level. So this sniper battle is fairly easy once you know what to do, although it has eight snipers, only half of them you truely need to worry, while the other half can be killed even before they get to the firing position. Now you gotta make a plan for holding at this area, a large wave of Replica Forces will crash in later. The weapon of choice is obviously the sniper rifle, I suggest you hold at the crate with sniper rifle, I will explain why later. Go to the crane operating cabin, activate the crane and get back to the holding position ASAP. Some people will use crane cabin as cover but that is a bad idea, enemy can shoot through the thin wall and you will still take hit. Instead, go to the crate and keep sniping, the enemies will only come from two directions; either to the catwalk to your right or the tram, use Slow-Mo and sniper rifle properly, no one can pose any serious threat to you. You don't even need gadgets here, although they can still hit you with assault rifle while you are exposed, you will be okay if you take them out fast enough. Generally the misic will stop after the enemies are all dead, check the area first before collecting goodies, now the Replica Elites will no longer bothering you, so you can get the assault rifle back. In fact I suggest you to do that because the firepower will be less of the issue later on. Pick one gun that is low on ammo to trade for the assault rifle, don't worry about ammo for it, you will get planty later. Keep the sniper rifle and scavange as much ammo for it as you can, also before you active the tram, get everything you need. A ride to Still Island After the tram starts, you are en route to Still Island, Lt. Stokes has found the recording made by Snake Fist about Alma, this is a good opportunity to figure out some part of the story if you have not experienced the first ''F.E.A.R. ''Once the tram reaches the destination, you will see something is using the cargo elevator, you should know what it is. Prepare the first QTE (Quick Time Event, rapidly tapping right mouse button if you are playing PC) Do this fast or you will get hurt or even die, Alma cannot wait to get you anymore, so do your best to resist her. Go left and you will find its a dead-end, head back and Alma will attack again, this is the second QTE. She is now pissed-off that you do not let her have you, so be ready for her second attempt. Go to the newly opened route, get the Medkit and enter the cargo elevator, before you press the button, thinking you are won, Alma will attack for the third time, so be ready for that too. After her third failed attempt to confess to you, she decides to leave you alone... for now. Operate the cargo elevator, mission complete. Notes Some players report that they cannot win the Alma fight, this is a similar situation of the 8th mission, this glitch should be fixed in version 1.05. For more details, see the walkthrough for the mission Elementary. Category:Walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. 2 walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Intervals Category:Intervals